wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars 003
3:34:15 PM Quill: Indeed! So you head out to the place where Durga’s party is being held, some large cantina he owns. You present your invitation to the guard droids standing at the entrance, you walk in to find the place rather packed! 3:34:41 PM *** Leni beams. *** 3:35:39 PM *** Leni cannot quite help it, and checks to see if anyone is gambling. She has a very hard time switching off. *** 3:37:41 PM Quill: Yep! There are several tables set up! 3:38:07 PM *** Leni picks one and gets started! *** 3:39:46 PM Quill: All right! Gimme a roll. 3:40:15 PM Leni: ((9!)) 3:44:45 PM Quill: Nice! In the middle of a run of good luck when you’re told that all the proceeds from the gambling games goes to Durga’s favorite charity! 3:45:16 PM *** Leni tries to find out what that is, exactly. *** 3:48:01 PM Quill: The Huttese word is hard to pronounce and harder to translate into Basic, because it comes out as something like“Orphans for Children.” 3:48:11 PM Quill: YOu gather it’s some kind of Orphan fund. 3:51:34 PM *** Leni keeps playing, then! She's not really in it for the money. *** 3:54:01 PM Quill: Roll again! 3:54:28 PM Leni: ((8!)) 4:00:19 PM Quill: You stay ahead of the game! YOu’re not losing any of your money, so it’s all in good fun. You’re at the table, letting it ride and other gambling lingo, when someone sidles up to you! He’s humanoid, a couple of inches shorter than you, with chalk-white skin and close cropped spikey white hair. You’ve never seen a humanoid that looks like him, actually! He’s wearing a tight-fitting outfit with flowing sleeves. “There are, as far as I can tell, eight people watching you very closely.” 4:00:37 PM Quill: He’s got a weirdly resonant voice. 4:02:04 PM Leni: Really? I'm not even wearing a low-cut shirt. Am I? 4:02:16 PM *** Leni looks down, and says, cheerfully, "Nope!" *** 4:04:17 PM Quill: Guy: No. It’s almost certainly because of Varen. 4:04:52 PM Leni: Yeah? Why Varen? 4:08:52 PM Quill: Guy: The guy who’s got a 35000 credit bounty on his head? A bounty put there by the Hutt running this party? 4:09:00 PM Quill: Guy: That’s why. 4:13:09 PM Leni: Oh. 4:13:41 PM Leni: Well, I don't actually know where Varen is. I don't really want to know, either. We're not exactly friends. All he likes is money; all I like is literally everything else. 4:14:17 PM Quill: Guy: I mean, you know that’s why you were invited, right? 4:16:49 PM Leni: I'm a fantastic conversationalist, a great card player and quite a lot of fun? 4:17:41 PM Quill: Guy: I’m sure that helps. But Durga mostly wants Varen dead before he can rat him out to the empire. 4:17:58 PM Quill: He has a GREAT voice, btw. 4:19:22 PM Leni: Oh. Well, I don't really want to help him kill Varen either. I'd rather be left out of it, it sounds fussy. Are you a broadcaster? You have a lovely voice. 4:21:48 PM Quill: Guy: Unfortunately, you’re the only associate of Varen that is on world. He apparently hired the rest of them. That puts a target on your back. And no, not a broadcaster, sorry. 4:22:26 PM Leni: Oh. Are you a bounty hunter, then? 4:25:33 PM Quill: Guy: Yeah. I figured I would just ask. 4:26:53 PM Leni: Well, that's nice of you! I honestly don't know where he is. But be careful if you go after him. He's a cold fish and very cool under pressure. 4:29:28 PM Quill: Guy: Right. So you don’t know where he is? 4:30:50 PM Leni: Haven't a clue! What's your name? 4:36:53 PM Quill: Guy: I’m Darro. A pleasure. 4:38:52 PM Leni: You have a lovely voice. 4:40:16 PM Quill: He smiles! “Thanks. Be careful with the rest of them. Also check your ship for bugs. Good luck at the tables!” 4:40:19 PM Quill: He leaves. 4:41:33 PM *** Leni waves, thinking: He's cute. *** 4:42:07 PM Quill: He was! He looked like a space elf. Pointed ears and everything. 4:48:57 PM *** Leni mostly liked his voice! Mmm. *** 4:49:37 PM Quill: Very alluring voice! ((Basically, his voice mechanically has the same effect as Zeltron pheromones!)) 4:52:07 PM Quill: So he disappears into the crowd. What do you do? 4:54:51 PM *** Leni keeps playing, assuming Durga's people will ask her over eventually. *** 4:57:36 PM Quill: Okay! So you’re sitting there, playing, mind your own business! Gimme another roll. 4:59:53 PM Leni: ((8! Oh god when this thing goes bad it's gonna be real bad.)) 5:01:43 PM Quill: Okay! You continue to not lose money and keep making money for the children or whatever! 5:03:43 PM *** Leni has a really good time, and flirts with everybody impartially. *** 5:11:08 PM Quill: Eventually, the nervous little Duros guy who invited you to the party approaches you! 5:17:24 PM Leni: Does Durga want to talk to me now? 5:20:52 PM Quill: Duros: Y-yes! He wishes to speak with you in his private lounge. 5:22:03 PM Leni: Does he own you? 5:22:36 PM Quill: He goes pale. “No! Of course not! I’m no slave.” 5:23:46 PM Leni: Oh, so you work for him on purpose? 5:26:54 PM Quill: Duros: Of course! He rewards loyalty lavishly! 5:28:07 PM Leni: Yeah? Not at all interested in having somebody else buy your contract, then. 5:31:24 PM Quill: Duros: What do you mean? 5:32:01 PM Leni: You're not interested in working for someone else? 5:32:37 PM Quill: Duros: I could not do that! I do not want to go to jail! 5:32:48 PM Quill: He leads you through the cantina to a secluded back room. 5:34:13 PM Leni: Oh, he's got dirt on you, I see. 5:35:01 PM Quill: Duros: No, no dirt. But it would be illegal for someone else to buy my contract! 5:36:47 PM Leni: Ohhh, I see. 5:37:07 PM Quill: This, by the way, is not true. 5:37:49 PM Quill: He was obviously told it was illegal, and believed it. 5:40:02 PM Leni: Hmm. 5:40:41 PM Quill: But, he pulls open a gilded curtain, and there you see Durga the Hutt, reclining on a pile of pillows and smoking from a hookah. 5:41:27 PM Leni: Greetings, Great One. Thank you for the invitation to your glorious party. 5:55:44 PM Quill: He laughs. “Good, good! I am glad to see you have been enjoying yourself! Come, sit down!” 5:55:58 PM Quill: He gestures to some pillows in front of him. 5:59:42 PM *** Leni sits. *** 5:59:58 PM Leni: Quite a bit! I would quite like to hear a bit more about the charity. 6:01:11 PM Quill: You are seated precisely in a manner so that you must look up at him as he speaks. Of course. 6:01:37 PM Quill: Durga: The charity? Oh yes. Well. Orphans have a very tough time, not having parents! 6:01:45 PM Quill: He puffs on his hookah, absently. 6:02:18 PM Leni: Yes. How does the charity provide assistance? 6:30:06 PM Quill: Durga: Oh, I don’t know. Something about giving them money. I have people for that. 6:30:16 PM Quill: He offers you the end of his hookah politely! 6:31:29 PM *** Leni takes a deep breath of whatever it is in there! She has an extra liver, she'll be fiiiiiine. *** 6:31:38 PM Leni: Oh, all right. 6:31:47 PM Quill: Gimme a roll! 6:35:12 PM Leni: ((6!)) 6:36:03 PM Quill: It’s pretty awful. But you don’t cough or sputter or make any other social faux pas! 6:40:10 PM Leni: Iiiiiiiinteresting. 6:41:11 PM Quill: Durga: I do hope you’ve been enjoying my hospitality. This was a bit of a last-minute, somewhat thrown-together party. I’m actually slightly embarassed of it. 6:41:56 PM Leni: Oh? What brought that on? It seems to be going rather well as far as I can tell. 6:44:25 PM Quill: Durga: Oh, good. Good. I like for my friends to have a good time. And i’d rather like for you to become one of my friends! 6:44:59 PM Quill: As a note, Hutts aren’t really susceptible to Zeltron charms. Just like they’re resistant to Jedi Mind Tricks! 6:47:04 PM Leni: I've got a lot of friends! The more the merrier. That said, I hope you didn't throw this whole thing to get me to narc on Varen, because I genuinely don't know where he is. 7:01:03 PM Quill: Durga: Hmm. He cost me quite a bit, you know. Not just in credits. In face! You just don’t know how hard it is to run in Hutt circles, Leni. 7:02:33 PM Leni: I don't, actually. I also don't know what he did, or anything about what he's involved in now. ... I don't think I want to know either, to tell you the truth. It sounds dangerous and I'm just a gambler. 7:43:48 PM Quill: Durga: Hmmm. You are a wise little pink thing. 7:46:21 PM Leni: Only in this particular area, I'm afraid. I'm horribly unwise in other ways. But I don't want to tangle with anybody over Varen. 7:56:15 PM Quill: Durga: ...very well. I believe you. Enjoy the party. Though I cannot promise that the bounty hunters chasing him won’t harass you. 8:00:38 PM Leni: Even if you tell them not to bother? 8:01:17 PM Leni: I already met Darro, he was rather charming. Very handsome, too. 8:02:28 PM Quill: Durga: ...Darro? Oh, yes. That one. And I’m afraid that I cannot. I mean, i could tell them to leave you be, but short of retracting the bounty, most of the bounty hunters will want to size you up themselves. 8:04:20 PM Leni: Oh, do tell them if you think of it. 8:04:50 PM Leni: What's your contract on Duros like, by the way? 8:05:18 PM Quill: Durgo: Which duros? 8:06:42 PM Leni: The one who came and got me tonight. 8:08:28 PM Quill: Durga: Oh, yes, of course! My Major Domo. I forget his name. What of him? 8:09:42 PM Leni: Oh, I was just thinking about getting one of those myself, I was wondering what his contract is like. 8:12:12 PM Quill: Durga: A Major Domo? Oh, I dont’ know, I have someone to handle my contracts. I’ll have her call you! 8:12:49 PM Quill: He’s about to say something else, when suddenly the right half of his large bulbous head explodes! It’s a real surprise. 8:13:11 PM *** Leni yelps and scrambles to her feet. *** 8:15:38 PM Quill: There’s a hole through the gilded curtain you came through, still smoking. Two guards come through and point weapons at you! 8:16:24 PM *** Leni puts her hands up. *** 8:16:43 PM Leni: It wasn't me, but if you look around you still might find the culprit. 8:22:04 PM Quill: One of the guards keeps a weapon on you,, the other assesses the scene. “Yeah, she’s right. No weapon on her. Bullet came from out there.” 8:23:48 PM Leni: Good luck. 8:28:14 PM Quill: Guard 2: You’re not goin anywhere. 8:28:43 PM Quill: Guard 1: Why not? The killer’s almost certainly run off by now. 8:29:04 PM Quill: Guard 2: .... dammit, I was trying to be badass. 8:29:06 PM Leni: Didn't say I was, I just hope you catch whoever that was. I was having a perfectly civilized conversation with Durga just now. 8:29:35 PM Leni: You are badass, I don't think you need to worry about it, honestly. 8:30:57 PM Quill: Guard 2: Well, good. 8:31:44 PM Quill: Guard 1: Anyway. I’m sure they’ll lock down the whole place. I’d stick around. Everyone who leaves within the next hour will be the biggest suspects. 8:32:28 PM Leni: Whoever it was is probably gone. You should check the security vids from before against those from now and forward. 8:37:24 PM Quill: Guard 1: That’s the plan, ma’am. You go and make yourself confortable. 8:38:14 PM *** Leni nods, and heads back out, keeping an eye out for Darro. *** 8:39:34 PM Quill: You see him! He’s at the bar, nursing a drink. 8:40:51 PM *** Leni sits by him. "Any luck?" *** 8:45:14 PM Quill: He looks over at you. “So far, this drink is incredibly disappointing.” 8:45:22 PM Quill: Darro: So, no. 8:46:13 PM Leni: I know you're probably not allowed to talk about work. But I have to ask: are you here for Varen, or from Varen. 8:46:45 PM Quill: Darro: Well, I was chasing his bounty. Or, I was. 8:47:30 PM Leni: Not so much now? 8:48:30 PM Quill: Darro: Well, Durga’s dead. His bounty’s no good. 8:49:00 PM Quill: Darro: Though you’re probably on the right track, your friend Varon almost certainly is behind it. 8:52:52 PM Leni: I don't think I'd call him my friend, per se. 8:56:00 PM Quill: Darro: ‘Associate’ has too many syllables. 8:56:27 PM Leni: You're not that drunk. 8:59:54 PM Quill: Darro: Hmph. So you were in there with Durga when it happened? Was it a blaster bolt? 9:01:58 PM Leni: No idea, but it seems likely. 9:04:16 PM Quill: Darro: It wasn’t me, by the way, in case you were wondering. 9:06:05 PM Leni: I was! The timing seemed a tiny bit suspicious. 9:07:21 PM Quill: Darro: I do knives and blades and stuff. No snipers or bombs or long range stuff. 9:08:14 PM Leni: Yeah? Why? 9:09:14 PM Quill: Darro: .... because I don’t? It’s not my style. Why do you wear your hair like that? Or dress like that? Or put that glittery stuff in your hair? 9:12:37 PM Leni: I get lost easily. 9:15:23 PM Leni: The glitter leaves a trail so I can find my way back home. 9:15:42 PM Quill: Darro looks at you skeptically! 9:16:26 PM *** Leni points at the bar, where a few sparklies have indeed dislodged themselves. *** 9:20:04 PM Quill: Darro: Oh. Well. Do you mean those sparkles lead all the way back to your ship? 9:20:20 PM Leni: Probably. Want to check? 9:22:49 PM Quill: He raises an eyebrow. “Why yes, yes, I do.” 9:25:10 PM Leni: This party's a bust at this point. And they know I didn't do it, and if they know your MO, they'll know you didn't either. 9:26:49 PM Quill: Darro: I had no reason to anyway. I’ve done a bit of work for Durga in the past. 9:30:52 PM Leni: Yeah? Do you like your job? 9:31:40 PM Quill: Darro: It’s always different. 9:32:09 PM Leni: That's not a yes. 9:33:43 PM Quill: Darro: For me it is. I get bored easily. 9:34:15 PM Leni: Well, there's only one solution to that. 9:38:15 PM Quill: Darro: Indeed. Bounty hunting for me. 9:38:21 PM Quill: Darro: Gambling for you. 9:40:02 PM Leni: But it's the same thing: make sure you're always doing something new. 9:40:09 PM *** Leni kisses him, if he lets her. *** 9:42:21 PM Quill: He does! His eyes are weird, too, black sclera with electric blue pupils. But he's a good kisser. 9:42:54 PM Quill: Your comm unit buzzes in your pocket. 9:43:37 PM Leni: ... damn. 9:44:05 PM Quill: Darro: Hadn't you better answer that? 9:44:43 PM Leni: I'd rather not. 9:45:26 PM *** Leni kisses him again! *** 9:45:47 PM Quill: He shrugs, and returns the gesture! 9:46:37 PM *** Leni eventually lets him go and checks the comm. *** 9:50:46 PM Quill: It's XD. "Where are you. The news reports are saying that Durga the Hutt was assassinated!" 9:52:49 PM Leni: It's true, XD, I was there. It's all right, I'm heading home anyway. ... with a friend. 9:54:12 PM Quill: XD: Very well. Good. 9:55:06 PM Leni: Over and out. 9:55:19 PM *** Leni grabs Darro's hand and heads toward the exit. *** 10:05:32 PM Quill: He follows along as you make your way through the line to get out of the cantina, which is policed by a few guards. Takes about fifteen minutes, but you leave the cantina and start back toward your ship. "We can go to your ship, or my hotel room? I mean, there's no sparkle trail leading in that direction, but..." 10:06:28 PM Leni: My ship would be better. There's no place like home, right? 10:38:00 PM Quill: Darro: That's what they say. Is that home for you? Your ship? 10:38:13 PM Leni: For now. 10:39:15 PM Quill: Darro: Until you get a bigger ship? 10:41:30 PM Leni: Or a house. I don't know if I want a house. 10:42:59 PM Quill: Darro: Why not? 10:43:18 PM Leni: They stay in one place all the time. I like a bit of change. 10:44:04 PM Quill: Darro: That's true. What if you won a house? 10:44:48 PM Leni: I did once! 10:45:36 PM Quill: Darro: What did you do with it? 10:46:10 PM Leni: ... I can't remember, actually. Do you mind if I asked you a personal question? 10:46:19 PM Quill: Darro: You can ask. 10:46:33 PM Leni: What species are you? 10:47:04 PM Quill: Darro: I'm Nagai. There's not a lot of us out there. Most of my species keeps to the home world. 10:48:48 PM Leni: What are they like? 10:53:59 PM Quill: Darro thinks for a few moments. "Arrogant. Elitist. Snobby. Vicious. Graceful." 10:55:23 PM Leni: And which of those are you? 10:57:54 PM Quill: Darro: All of those things to some degree, I suppose. Never trust when someone describes themselves, though. 11:00:42 PM Leni: Maybe you're arrogant enough to be accurate. 11:02:25 PM Quill: Darro: Hmph. Maybe. Apparently arrogance isn't unattractive to you? 11:03:32 PM Leni: Maybe you just seem fun. 11:06:36 PM Quill: Darro: I am a decent dancer. And singer. 11:08:06 PM Leni: We'll have to see about that! 11:08:13 PM *** Leni stops him and kisses him again. *** 11:13:24 PM Quill: He returns the kiss, and then some. He's very good at it! He even pins her lightly against the wall as he does it. 11:14:27 PM Quill: He also bites your lower lip and you realize he has small fangs! 11:15:33 PM Leni: Now that's nice... 11:19:10 PM Leni: I knew you'd be fun. 11:22:18 PM Quill: Gimme a roll! 11:22:32 PM Leni: ((2! Oh dear.)) 11:32:25 PM Quill: He suddenly tosses you to the ground! You are just thinking about how unsexy this is when suddenly a chunk of the wall he was holding you against, around head height, disappears! 11:34:00 PM Leni: ... okay, we should probably run now. Also, that was really good. 11:35:45 PM Quill: Darro looks out at the imposing skyline of Nar Shadaa. "I think that was for you." 11:36:06 PM Leni: Varen doesn't like me very much. 11:37:50 PM Quill: Darro: ...apparently. 11:38:17 PM Quill: He tugs you down a narrow alley just as another chunk of permacrete gets shot near you! 11:39:09 PM Leni: Aii! All right, maybe we should go to your place. 11:41:47 PM *** Quill nods. "You have a droid? You might want to move your ship." *** 11:42:38 PM *** Leni grabs her comm and calls XD! *** 11:42:57 PM Quill: XD: Yes? 11:45:26 PM Leni: Move the ship, I'm getting shot at! But a hot bounty hunter is helping me. 11:47:45 PM Quill: XD: ...wait, what? Shot at by who? 11:49:53 PM Leni: Probably Varen! Move the ship, call me later! 11:49:58 PM Leni: Love you! 11:50:00 PM *** Leni hangs up. *** 11:56:39 PM Quill: Darro takes you down through a minor maze of alleys back to the city proper. From there, you get a taxi to take you to his hotel. Not upscale, but maybe a rank below that. Still pretty nice! 12:00:44 AM *** Leni snogs him in the taxi on the way there. *** 12:01:39 AM Quill: Darro: Huh. Not your first assassination attempt? 12:02:39 AM Leni: Don't they normally go this way? 12:11:27 AM Quill: Darro: Well, normally they work, if the assassin is halfway decent. And when they work, usually the survivors are a bit more shaken up. 12:14:45 AM Leni: Who said I'm not? 12:15:29 AM Quill: Darro: Well. Fair enough. 12:15:39 AM Quill: He grabs your hand and gives it a squeeze. 12:20:21 AM Quill: He's hard to read, honestly. He's definitely attracted to you and doesn't mean you any harm. 12:24:34 AM Quill: He's definitely very controlled. Maybe a martial artist. 12:25:37 AM Leni: I don't scare very easily. 12:28:27 AM Quill: Darro: Hmm. I believe it. 12:31:25 AM Leni: Is it safe here, do you think? 12:34:22 AM Quill: He takes you to his room. "I think so. I never check in under my own name." 12:36:05 AM Leni: Well I doubt you ever use your own name. 12:38:08 AM Quill: Darro shrugs. "I use part of it. Need a drink?" 12:39:26 AM Leni: I don't need one, but I never say no to a drink. 12:46:51 AM Quill: He pours you something! 12:48:09 AM *** Leni takes the drink and gets really, really close to him. *** 12:48:33 AM *** Leni says very, very quietly, "Aren't you going to check how much my bounty's worth?" *** 12:55:12 AM Quill: He makes a face! "Hmph. Do I seem like the kind of guy to lure a woman to his lair and then try and kill her for a bounty? That's just gross." 12:56:18 AM Quill: Darro: Not every bounty hunter is an assassin. 12:57:16 AM Leni: I never said you were. And as I recall, I lured you here. 12:58:30 AM Quill: Darro: Well, you lured me to your ship. The assassin lured you here. 12:58:37 AM Quill: Darro: Anyway, no. 12:59:14 AM Leni: You're not curious? I'm curious. 1:04:32 AM *** Leni sips her drink. *** 1:06:24 AM Quill: He pulls out his data pad and types into it. After a few moments, he shrugs. "No bounties on you. So it's either an assassination contract, which people put out through many inclusive non-official channels, or it's something completely personal." 1:10:05 AM Leni: Ooh, well. That's unfortunate. I was never worried about you. 1:10:14 AM Leni: Snatching me up, I mean. 1:10:31 AM Leni: ... for bad purposes, anyway... 1:11:12 AM Quill: He looked like he was about to argue this, until you amended the statement. "Right. Any capturing would be purely consensual." 1:17:53 AM Leni: That sounds fun. 1:21:10 AM Quill: He waggles his eyebrows. "So. You're not gonna get interrupted by your droid, are you?" 1:22:12 AM Leni: Probably not. XD's usually pretty discreet. 1:23:57 AM Quill: He nods, and finishes his drink. "All right, then." 1:25:29 AM *** Leni finishes hers. *** 1:25:57 AM *** Leni kisses him again. Pointy lil teeth. *** 1:27:03 AM Quill: Indeed! Lil fangs. And he knows how to use em! 1:29:39 AM *** Leni thinks that'll probably be a curtain. And definitely goes along with being snatched up. *** 1:33:49 AM Quill: Indeed! 7:31:53 PM Quill: Leni had an interesting night with a Nagai bounty hunter named Darro, who turned out to be very good with knots. 7:33:47 PM *** Leni rather enjoyed that, and learned a lot, too! *** 7:35:36 PM Quill: He was definitely a take-charge guy. Nice, commanding voice, which helped when you were blindfolded! Anyway, you wake up in his bed! He’s not in the bedroom. 7:36:10 PM Leni: Hmm. 7:36:43 PM *** Leni rolls over and looks around a little bit, wrapping a sheet around herself to avoid getting cold. *** 7:37:27 PM Quill: You smell coffee coming from the other room! 7:38:53 PM Leni: Oh, I like him. 7:39:00 PM *** Leni heads out there. *** 7:40:29 PM Quill: Hes out there, eating at the rooms little breakfast bar, sipping coffee and reading a console. You made only passing notice last night, but he has quite a few tattoos, made visible by his current lack of shirt. “There’s coffee.” He indicates a pot. 7:43:08 PM *** Leni beams. *** 7:43:08 PM Leni: Wonderful. 7:46:16 PM *** Leni pours herself some and sits quietly. *** 7:47:37 PM Quill: Darro: So, no Hutts are claiming responsibility for the hit on Durga. Which is not unexpected, most of the cartel is in ‘mourning’. 7:48:26 PM Quill: Darro: While I definitely thing your associate Varen is behind it given the attempt on your own life, I don’t think he did it on his own. He probably hooked up with one of Durga’s enemies. 7:48:56 PM Leni: That would make sense. 7:49:06 PM Leni: Who are they, though? 7:50:03 PM Quill: Darro: Durga had many enemies. Probably some other Hutt in the cartel that would stand to gain. 7:51:21 PM Leni: And there's still no bounty on me? Probably an assassination contract. 7:53:53 PM Quill: Darro: Or they just told the assassin to try taking a shot at you while they were at it. 7:54:54 PM Leni: Does that happen? 7:55:54 PM Quill: Darro: Oh sure. “Kill this target, and there’s more in it for you if you can take out his major domo or firstborn son or something”. 7:57:42 PM Leni: Huh. I've never looked at an assassination contract. 7:59:26 PM Leni: Have you? 8:02:54 PM Quill: Darro nods! 8:04:09 PM Leni: Then you know what you're talking about. Well. How am I going to get Varen to pay me back, I wonder? 8:06:33 PM Quill: DArro: Pay you back? 8:08:21 PM Leni: Yeah, he owes me money. That's why I'm here. 8:09:16 PM Quill: Darro: Oh. Huh. 8:12:13 PM Leni: And I need it. 8:18:59 PM Quill: Darro: For what? 8:20:51 PM Leni: ... you'll laugh at me if I tell you. 8:23:12 PM Quill: Darro: Are you giving to to a Nabooinian Prince who promised that he would give you one million credits if you gave him access to your accounts? 8:23:55 PM Leni: .... it might be worse to some people. I need it for a tournament. 8:24:25 PM Quill: Darro: Oh, a gambling tournament? Why would I laugh at you for that. 8:25:33 PM Leni: Most people would, honestly. 8:26:01 PM Quill: Darro: Not on Nar Shaddaa. 8:26:27 PM Leni: That's true. 8:29:26 PM Quill: He turns back to his console. “Well. I have to find a new bounty to chase.... Durga’s death means that Varen’s only bounty is the Imperial bounty, which was a lot less.” 8:33:07 PM Leni: How do you choose? 8:34:26 PM Quill: Darro: Money, projected expenses and the trouble that the bounty is likely to give me in pursuit. Travel time is an issue. And what they’re wanted for, of course. 8:36:45 PM Leni: You care why they're wanted? 8:38:18 PM Quill: Darro: Yeah? I’m not completely amoral. And there’s usually more than enough scumbags out there. 8:39:33 PM Leni: I don't think you're amoral. 8:40:45 PM Quill: Darro: I should hope not. I would hope you wouldn’t let yourself get.... ‘captured’ by someone you thought was amoral. 8:43:55 PM Leni: No. I don't even like Varen. And we definitely didn't. 8:45:15 PM Quill: Darro: I wasn’t talking about Varen, specifically. What’s he like? 8:45:32 PM Leni: Amoral, greedy, charming. 8:50:40 PM Quill: Darro: Hmm. So he’s a ‘credits first, friends at some point down the line’ type. 8:51:43 PM Leni: I don't think he understands the idea of friends. 8:52:38 PM Quill: Darro: Oh, one of those sorts. 8:54:21 PM Leni: Yeah. I don't think he knows what morals mean either. Or that other people are real. 8:54:45 PM Quill: Darro: So.... sociopath, then. 8:56:17 PM Leni: That's a good word for it. 8:56:58 PM Quill: Darro: And he probably tried to kill you. 8:57:42 PM Leni: Most people like me. 8:58:42 PM Quill: Darro: Well, you’re very charming. 8:59:23 PM Leni: Zeltrons have a reputation. 9:00:29 PM Quill: Darro: Most folks do. If there were more Nagai out there we’d have a reputation. 9:01:34 PM Leni: Well, I'd be happy to write you a recommendation. 9:01:38 PM *** Leni winks at him. *** 9:03:42 PM Quill: Darro: Heh. Five stars, I should hope. 9:04:56 PM Leni: All the stars. 9:06:07 PM Quill: Darro: Huh. I think your comm is buzzing. Your pants are over there. 9:06:15 PM Quill: He nods toward a corner. 9:06:29 PM Leni: Oh! 9:06:46 PM *** Leni rushes over there and taps the comm. *** 9:07:04 PM Quill: XD: ... you’re still alive, right? 9:07:17 PM Leni: Yes! I'm fine. 9:07:36 PM Quill: XD: Good. I have moved the ship to another spaceport. 9:07:38 PM Leni: Just spent the night with a friend. Like I said. I think Varen's trying to kill me. 9:09:38 PM Quill: XD: Yes. I went through certain.... channels I still have access to. There is no outstanding contract out on you. 9:13:30 PM Leni: ... he's doing it himself? 9:14:08 PM Quill: XD: I doubt it. I’m just saying, I don’t think you have to worry about a large amount of assassins after you. 9:14:24 PM Leni: Oh, good. 9:14:44 PM Leni: Do you think I can just catch a speeder back to the ship? 9:15:29 PM Quill: XD: It should be safe. 9:15:35 PM Quill: Darro: I’ll go with you. 9:16:02 PM Leni: Oh, I'll bring my bodyguard along. 9:16:13 PM *** Leni smiles at Darro. *** 9:16:56 PM Quill: Darro: Hmmph. 9:19:03 PM | Edited 9:20:30 PM Leni: Send me the coords, XD. 9:19:24 PM Quill: XD sends them through, and signs off. 9:23:34 PM *** Leni shows them to Darro. *** 9:24:04 PM Quill: He nods. “Shower first?” 9:25:07 PM Leni: Together? 9:25:50 PM Quill: DArro: I only have one shower. 9:28:23 PM Leni: We have no choice, then. 9:28:51 PM Quill: Darro: If we don’t, the chance of one of us using up all the hot water is way too high. 9:29:22 PM Leni: That would be terrible. 9:30:16 PM Quill: He finishes off his coffee, and starts toward the bathroom. “Well, come on, then.” 9:33:20 PM *** Leni tosses off the sheet and follows him. *** 9:36:55 PM Quill: So, you get cleaned up and head back. Darro accompanies you back to your ship, and theres no more attempts on your life. 9:38:35 PM Leni: XD! Are you all right? 9:39:30 PM Quill: XD: I’m fine, of course. No activity here after I moved the ship. No activity at our old berth, either. 9:40:29 PM Leni: We should check for bugs. 9:40:45 PM Quill: XD: I already have, of course. There’s nothing. 9:43:38 PM Leni: Oh, good. 9:43:44 PM Quill: XD: If Varen can afford an assassin to kill a Hutt, do you really think he would kill you over 5000 credits? 9:44:12 PM Leni: I don't think he's trying to kill me over the money. 9:44:43 PM Leni: ... but I'm not sure why he is, anyway. It doesn't make a lot of sense--Durga's gone, the only other people I could possibly tell about him is the Empire, and I'm not going to do that either. 9:47:57 PM Quill: XD: Indeed. It doesn't add up, but it has to be related, right? 9:50:17 PM Leni: I don't know who else would try to kill me. 9:56:13 PM Leni: ... maybe my parents, I suppose. 9:56:30 PM Quill: XD: ... why would your parents? 9:57:24 PM Leni: You know why. And they were really angry with me. 10:00:34 PM Quill: XD: Not angry enough to try and assassinate you. 10:01:41 PM Leni: I'm not so sure about that. 10:14:39 PM Quill: XD: No, Zeltronian culture being what it is, they are much more likely to challenge you to a duel then send assassins after you. 10:15:12 PM Leni: Ughhh, duels. 10:15:21 PM *** Leni makes a face. *** 10:23:24 PM Quill: XD: Yes. It is much more likely that it is in some way related to Varen. 10:24:48 PM Leni: Ugh, why did I ever hang out with him in the first place. 10:25:47 PM Quill: XD: You moved in the same circles, that's all. 10:26:04 PM Quill: XD: And you once told me he was very charming. 10:27:58 PM Leni: Yeah, but he doesn't smile with his eyes. 10:32:49 PM Quill: XD: I do not quite understand what that means, but I glean your intent. In any case, you never 'hung out' with him. You happened to have some of the same friends. 10:34:40 PM Leni: I never "hung out" with him, but I hung out with him. So. 10:43:32 PM Quill: XD: Perhaps, but you never knew he was capable of this. 10:45:34 PM Leni: Well... no. 10:57:09 PM Quill: The ship's comm system beeps! You have an incoming message. 10:57:35 PM *** Leni answers it! *** 10:59:24 PM Leni: Leni here. 10:59:57 PM Quill: Varen: Okay, I know what you're gonna say. I didn't try to kill you! 11:02:11 PM Leni: I'm not dumb, Varen. 11:12:11 PM Quill: Varen: Don't get me wrong, Leni, I totally had Durga killed. 11:13:19 PM Leni: Then why did someone shoot at me. 11:14:00 PM Quill: Varen: Seems the person I had arranging the hit also gave orders to kill you. On my behalf. Which I did not sign off on! 11:18:00 PM Leni: Did they give you your money back? 11:20:46 PM Quill: Varen: Oh, for... I didn't order the hit on you! Just on Durga! 11:25:20 PM Leni: I meant for making a mistake like that. 11:26:36 PM Quill: Varen: Look. I understand if you don't want to trust me to meet with you. Now that Durga's dead, I'll just go ahead and wire you the money. I don't have to worry so much about Durga tracking me via your account anymore. 11:27:25 PM Quill: Varen: I didn't arrange the hit. Whoever did took it upon themselves to try and save me 6000 credits I owe you. 11:27:55 PM Leni: Well... wire it to me then. Thanks! 11:36:31 PM Quill: Varen: Will do. Just send me the account info. 11:38:17 PM *** Leni taps it out and hits Send. *** 11:42:34 PM Quill: There's a few moments pause. "All right, done. Good doing business with you. Sorry again about the assassination attempt." 11:45:50 PM Leni: Right, of course. Bye, Varen! Thanks for the money. 11:46:03 PM *** Leni hangs up and immediately checks if the money transfer worked. *** 11:46:28 PM Quill: Yep! Your account is now 6000 credits richer. 11:47:55 PM Leni: Yessss, it worked! 11:48:17 PM *** Leni eyes Darro and XD. "Do you think he was telling the truth?" *** 11:49:12 PM Quill: Darro: ...maybe. He sounded frustrated. 11:49:51 PM Leni: What do you think, XD? 11:53:15 PM Quill: XD: It is possible that Varen's organization has grown large enough that he doesn't know what his lieutenants are doing. 11:56:27 PM Leni: If he's hired everyone from the old gang... yeah, it probably has. 12:01:54 AM Leni: Oh well. How much money do I have now? 12:03:46 AM Quill: XD: We are roughly at 8000 credits now. 12:03:57 AM Leni: Yesss! 12:04:28 AM Quill: XD: It is rather strange that Varen was able to recruit all of your old friends. 12:05:32 AM Leni: ... he might have killed some of them. Would you check on them for me? 12:05:46 AM Quill: XD: Of course. 12:06:02 AM Leni: Thanks. 12:06:13 AM Leni: Darro, let me show you the ship! 7:15:33 PM Quill: Here we are. 7:21:10 PM Rune: ((Yeah!)) 7:21:34 PM Quill: She was showing Darro around! 7:23:35 PM *** Rune brings him to the galley! *** 7:24:01 PM Quill: Darro: Seems homey. My ship is pretty small. 7:25:17 PM Rune: Well, I kept winning things that were big. 7:25:55 PM Rune: ... like the ship, and my speeder bike, and a big statue. 7:26:02 PM Quill: DArro: What’s next? 7:26:12 PM Rune: Next? 7:27:06 PM | Edited 7:27:01 PM Quill: Darro: I mean, big statue, big bike, big ship... what’s the next step? 7:27:41 PM Rune: Big tournament. 7:27:49 PM *** Rune gets shiny eyes. *** 7:28:07 PM Quill: Darro: What’s the prize? 7:35:31 PM Rune: No idea! 7:35:40 PM Rune: Does it matter? 7:36:08 PM Quill: Darro: For many people, I think. But you’re just in it for the game itself? 7:37:31 PM Rune: Money isn't very interesting unless you haven't got any. 7:39:00 PM Quill: Darro: Then wouldn’ it be easy just to find smaller games? Instead of big tournaments? 7:53:47 PM Rune: Those usually aren't as exciting. 7:54:20 PM Rune: And the players aren't as good. I mean, you could take small bounties, couldn't you? Bail jumpers and the like. 7:56:08 PM Quill: Darro: That makes sense. And yes, the bigger bounties are more fun. 7:57:58 PM Rune: I love a good game. Money's just how you keep score. 7:58:17 PM Rune: Pretty literally in sabacc. 8:03:23 PM Quill: Darro: ... but the money’s still a nice benefit. 8:08:59 PM Rune: Sure! But would you retire if you got enough money? 8:17:13 PM Quill: Darro: Hmm. Good question. I never really thought about it. 8:17:17 PM Quill: Darro: Would you? 8:18:00 PM Rune: Never. 8:18:40 PM Rune: I could use it to sweep you off your feet, though. That might be fun! 8:23:20 PM Quill: Darro: Retirement? 8:29:12 PM Rune: Money. Although... well, do you know any other Zeltrons? 8:32:31 PM Quill: DArro: No, not really. I’ve met a few in passing, of course. 8:37:28 PM Rune: ... you probably shouldn't stick around with me too long. 8:38:41 PM Quill: Darro: Why? 8:40:24 PM Rune: Zeltrons are kind of... dangerous sometimes. 8:41:03 PM Quill: Darro: So is everyone. 8:47:59 PM Rune: I mean... we can be really single-minded. 8:48:08 PM Rune: ... people get hurt. 8:49:30 PM Quill: Darro: So can anyone. 8:51:28 PM Quill: Darro: Also, let me get this straight. I am a bounty hunter who specializes in knives and sharp things, a member of a culture and species that pretty much fetishizes deadly grace, and you’re the dangerous one? 8:51:51 PM Rune: Well, yeah, but... 8:52:10 PM Rune: I like you, that's all. 8:52:55 PM Quill: Darro: The feeling is mutual, but we’re not yet picking out curtains for your galley just yet. 8:55:30 PM Rune: Haha, no. Not at all. 8:57:28 PM Quill: Darro: Well, consider me warned, but unless you’re going to outright say ‘go away’, I think I’ll take my chances. 9:01:49 PM Rune: I'm not gonna do that. You do the best knotwork I've ever seen. 9:03:12 PM Quill: Darro: Well, then. Consider me warned. 9:03:18 PM Quill: Darro kisses Leni! 9:16:26 PM *** Rune kisses him back, with great enthusiasm. *** 9:36:53 PM Quill: Was there a curtain in the kitchen? Or just a kiss? 9:37:08 PM *** Leni was just going for a kiss at that point! *** 9:39:04 PM Quill: Okay! After a few, he disengages. 9:40:16 PM Leni: ... at that rate I should show you the bedroom next. Deadly grace, huh? I might have to work on that. 9:42:20 PM Quill: He waggles his eyebrows. 9:43:15 PM *** Leni grins. *** 9:43:22 PM Leni: Cargo hold first. Come on. 9:44:04 PM Quill: He follows! 9:45:11 PM *** Leni brings him down there! It's full of crates, some of which are open and empty, some of which are half-full, and there are a few closed ones too. *** 9:47:07 PM Quill: He eyes them. “Do you transport cargo? If you do you should know that clients hate it when you go through their stuff.” 9:47:18 PM Leni: Oh no, this is all my stuff. 9:47:39 PM Leni: Winnings! Mostly boring stuff, like spare ship parts. 9:48:02 PM Leni: XD's inventoried most of it already. 9:49:15 PM Leni: I should really go through that box of cloth from Atollon. 9:49:24 PM Quill: Darro: Huh. 9:49:54 PM Quill: Darro: Yes, you might have some valuable cloth in there. 9:50:43 PM Leni: I think XD looked through it at some point. 9:52:00 PM Quill: Darro nods. “Not a big cargo bay. This isn’t a freighter, is it?” 9:53:25 PM Leni: No, not at all. It belonged to a smuggler before, but he wasn't very good at Pazaak, so. 9:56:50 PM Quill: Darro: Well, did he know he wasn’t good at Pazaak? 9:57:23 PM Leni: Yeah. But most people apparently only have one liver, I guess? 9:58:09 PM Quill: Darro: Well, humans do. 9:59:58 PM Leni: Right. ... what do you have? 10:00:04 PM Quill: Darro: Just the one. 10:00:27 PM Quill: Darro: But I got this other organ that helps with drugs and poisons. 10:02:14 PM Leni: Oh, that's neat! What's it called? 10:02:38 PM Quill: Darro: We call it a cyv. 10:03:35 PM Leni: Where is it? 10:05:27 PM Quill: Darro indicates his midsection. “Next to the liver.” 10:06:34 PM Leni: The liver. It must be nice to be able to get drunk so easily. Then again, sometimes it's useful not to. 10:08:49 PM Quill: Darro: It does make them easier to catch. 10:09:54 PM Leni: What's the most difficult job you've ever done? 10:10:24 PM *** Leni starts bringing him to another part of the ship--engines! *** 10:13:44 PM Quill: Darro thinks. “Had to hunt down an assassin. That one was tough. She was smart. Kept luring me into sniper traps. 10:14:03 PM Leni: Did you catch her? 10:14:15 PM Leni: Engine room! I'm not allowed to touch anything here anymore. 10:14:39 PM Quill: Darro looks around. “Of course. Once I figured out she was laying traps I took the long way around. 10:15:32 PM Leni: Smart. 10:18:55 PM Quill: Darro: I still got shot twice. And walked into an explosive trap. 10:19:33 PM Leni: You do have some interesting scars. 10:25:22 PM *** Leni does take him to her bedroom! It's not very tidy; there are piles of things on the floor and very little actually matches. But it is colorful. *** 10:25:45 PM Quill: Darro: Much comfier than my ship. 10:26:11 PM Quill: Darro: Mine is a step up from a fighter, basically. 10:26:34 PM Leni: I've tried to make it homey. 10:30:33 PM Quill: Darro: So the clothes strewn about is a strategic choice then? 10:31:17 PM Leni: ... no, I just try them on and then don't always put them back. XD usually picks them up eventually. 10:31:38 PM Quill: Darro: So... you know he’s an assassin droid, right? 10:33:16 PM Leni: Yeah, why? 10:33:38 PM Quill: Darro: I figured. Just making sure. 10:34:24 PM Leni: How did you know? 10:34:48 PM Quill: Darro: I recognized the design. 10:35:14 PM Leni: Huh. ... anyone ever put out a bounty on you? Or an assassination contract? 10:35:42 PM Quill: Darro: Not that I’m aware of. 10:37:19 PM Leni: I don't think I've ever had one either. 10:37:36 PM Quill: Darro: And apparently that’s stillt he case. 10:37:45 PM Leni: So far! 10:49:21 PM Quill: Darro eyes the bed. 10:51:27 PM Leni: ..... I'm not sure whether I should worry that you're going to wear me out, or that I'm going to wear you out. 10:51:42 PM | Edited 10:52:25 PM Quill: Darro: What, I can't look at the bed? 10:52:47 PM Leni: Well I hope you're not only going to look. 10:53:06 PM Quill: Darro sits on it. 10:57:18 PM Leni: It's pretty comfortable. The mattress actually adjusts. 10:57:38 PM Quill: He grins. "How's the headboard?" 10:59:13 PM Leni: You know, I'm not sure. Maybe we should test it out. 8:28:08 PM Quill: So, when last we left, there was a curtain. 8:28:53 PM Leni: It didn't break! 8:29:45 PM Quill: Darro: I should hope not, I don't think it would without someone incurring serious injury. 8:30:34 PM Leni: ... I don't think it was serious. 8:31:19 PM Leni: But yeah, this time I got the industrial-strength kind. 8:35:19 PM Quill: Darro raises an eyebrow. "This time? How many concussions?" 8:35:54 PM Leni: Oh, no concussions. Just, you know, enthusiasm. And the second time was blaster marks. 8:36:30 PM Quill: Darro: ....ouch. 8:37:38 PM Leni: That was before XD was here, so somebody I owed some credits broke in and tried to kill me. 8:38:19 PM Quill: Darro: Oh. I mean, still ouch. But less weird. 8:38:38 PM Leni: I don't think I'd be into getting shot. 8:41:38 PM Quill: Darro: Some people are, but mostly species that have regenerative abilities. 8:42:32 PM Leni: Huh. Well, I've never tried it, to be fair. 8:43:25 PM Quill: Darro: I wouldn't recommend it, really. 8:44:03 PM Leni: You've tried it? 8:44:15 PM Leni: Here I had you pegged as a knife man. 8:44:32 PM Quill: Darro: I've been shot several times! 8:44:48 PM Quill: Darro: It's not fun. Definitely not sexually interesting. 8:46:26 PM Leni: Oh, just regular shooting. 8:46:43 PM Leni: What about knives? 8:47:31 PM Quill: Darro: I have negative associations with being shot, yes. I don't like being stabbed, either. Not really into sadism in general. 8:49:26 PM Leni: A lot of people just aren't wired that way. Which is fine, blood tends to stain a lot and I like these sheets. 8:52:46 PM Quill: Darro: They're nice sheets! 8:53:10 PM Quill: Darro: Anyway. I should go, that ransom guy isn't gonna hunt himself. 8:53:48 PM Leni: Right. Have fun! ... and visit any time. 8:54:33 PM Quill: Darro gives a smile. "Will do. And gimme a call if you need me. This whole thing with Varen reeks of bad news." 8:55:32 PM Leni: Agreed. Hopefully now that he's paid me I'm done with him. 8:56:08 PM Quill: Darro: The Empire's still got a bounty on him, though. 8:57:15 PM Leni: Yeah, but I don't know where he is. And we're not friends, really, so using me to get at him wouldn't work at all. 8:57:55 PM Quill: Darro: True. Just be careful. 8:58:07 PM Quill: He gives her another kiss, and takes his leave! 8:58:38 PM *** Leni pats him on the butt as he goes, because he's much too dignified for his own good. *** 8:58:54 PM *** Leni also loves the little hmphs. *** 8:59:16 PM Quill: He gives one last hmph before he leaves! 8:59:58 PM *** Leni finds... no, she gets some clothes on first, and then finds XD. *** 9:00:58 PM Quill: She finds him making her some coffee. 9:01:26 PM Leni: I like that one. What do you think? 9:06:23 PM Quill: XD: He has 21 successfully returned living bounties. 11 executed bounties. 57 total bounties. When taking in 'Wanted Living or Dead' bounties, he has a 95% 'alive' record. 9:07:32 PM Leni: Yes, but do you like him? 9:07:51 PM Quill: XD: He seems rather good at his job. I do like efficiency. 9:08:29 PM Leni: Aggressively competent can be nice. 9:14:07 PM Leni: ... though it's probably better if he doesn't stick around. I don't think he knows what Zeltrons are like. 9:16:06 PM Quill: XD: Overly affectionate and passionate? 9:16:37 PM Leni: Most people know that. I meant the weird obsessive stuff. 9:17:21 PM Quill: XD: I have never known you to be obsessive. 9:18:13 PM Leni: ... I try not to be. 9:18:53 PM Quill: XD: Though you do worry a lot about it, you could be obsessed with being obsessed. 9:19:21 PM Leni: People can get hurt, that's all. 9:21:00 PM Quill: XD: People can get hurt in very many other ways, too. sometimes there aren't Zeltons involved at all. 9:23:22 PM Leni: I know that. 9:31:00 PM Quill: XD: Anyway. Your business with VAren is hopefully done. 9:34:19 PM Leni: Right! So I still need what, two thousand? 9:36:21 PM Quill: XD: Indeed. You might be able to win the rest. I would suggest steering clear of Durga's casinos. 9:37:25 PM Leni: Agreed! Let's see, which ones have I been lucky at before? 9:42:04 PM Quill: XD gives you a list! 9:44:25 PM *** Leni picks one, fixes her hair and heads out! ***